Lycaenops
Lycaenops is a carnivorous mammal-like reptile of the Gorgonopsid family. It lived in what is now South Africa, from the late Middle Permian to the early Late Permian period. Facts Lycaenops has a long and slender skull, with a set of dog-like fangs set into both its upper and lower jaws. These pointed canine teeth were ideal for the use of stabbing and/or tearing at the flesh of any large prey that it came upon. It also shares several characteristics with modern day mammals such as dogs, and has a very strong metabolism; as one Lycaenops was able to quickly awake from an electric shock that would bring a rhino down. Lycaenops prefer to stalk, hunt and attack lone prey, and prefer to avoid large crowds and dense groups. They kill their prey by jumping onto it and pinning it down, then fatally biting into the prey's neck. It is also known that male Lycaenops are at least a foot taller than females, and that males can track and follow the smell of female Lycaenops' urine across considerably long distances. In Primeval: New World ''Undone (NW 1x5)'' A female Lycaenops came through an Anomaly to a University Campus in present day Vancouver, then became marooned in the present when the Anomaly closed. The Lycaenops stayed hidden in the bushes and trees in the campus grounds from the crowds of students, and attacked and chased Kate when she was alone. However, Kate was able to escape the Lycaenops after it followed her into a garage. When the Cross Photonics team arrived, the Lycaenops tried to avoid them, and fled into the university library from them. The team followed it there, and Evan Cross and Dylan Weir followed the Lycaenops through the maze of the library's bookshelves. However, the creature was able to evade the two until they gave up. The Lycaenops followed Evan and Dylan to a staircase, where it attacked the team, but was knocked out when Mac Rendell electrocuted it with a taser. The unconscious Lycaenops was subsequently taken by the team back to the Tank in their van, and was left in the back of the van. When the Anomaly briefly reopened, another, male Lycaenops (which was apparently the mate of the female) came through before the Anomaly closed again, and followed the smell of the female's urine on Mac's shirt back to the Tank. At the Tank, the female Lycaenops recovered, and was unintentionally freed from the van by Bill Pierson when he investigated. The Lycaenops then killed Bill, and then Samantha Sedaris when she came and tried to stun the creature with a taser. Shortly after, the male Lycaenops managed to enter the Tank through a ventilation shaft in the roof, and followed Mac through the Tank due to the female Lycaenops' smell on him. When Mac removed his clothes and took a shower to get the female's smell off of him, the Lycaenops first investigating the female creature's smell on Mac's removed clothes. The Lycaenops then attacked Mac, but fled when Mac defended himself against the creature with a fire extinguisher. Mac subsequently chased the Lycaenops through the Tank, but the creature managed to evade his shots at it. Meanwhile, the female Lycaenops travelled to the Tank's control hub, where it stalked and attacked Toby Nance. Just as the Lycaenops pounced at Toby, Dylan arrived and shot and killed the creature. The male Lycaenops then arrived and mourned its mate's death, before Mac shot and killed it. The two Lycaenops' bodies were subsequently stored and frozen in the Tank. Errors * The Lycaenops depicted in the show are considerably larger than any known from fossil remains. * It is said to be a jungle animal but this is unlikely as the area where they once lived was far from any large water source that would be able to sustain a rainforest; more likely it would have lived in highly seasonal plains or scrubland. * Considering that Lycaenops were very primitive it would be highly unlikely for them to have such a high metabolism. * They are depicted with some bristly fur of which there is very little evidence of. Of course there is very little known about Gorgonopsid skin so it could still be possible and it’s assumed they had hair . * During the episode, the creature is several times described incorrectly as a "dinosaur" by the team. This however could be explained by the ignorance of the team about extinct creatures (which is ironic considering capturing them is their job). Category:Creatures Category:New World Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Permian creatures Category:Synapsids Category:Mammal-like reptiles Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Promotional Creatures